Beautifully CHaotic Mess
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: A OC fan fic based on the manga Marmalade Boy. Chapter 2 is up please read and review everyone.
1. A chance meeting

My parents, unexplainable love

(I was watching one of my favorite anime series of all time, and I thought the story line would work well with The O.C. The anime is Marmalade Boy by Wataru Yoshizumi,)

Ryan Atwood, and Marissa Cooper people from two completely different worlds, and miles apart from each other. Stared at their parents in equal disbelief at the news that was just delivered to them.

Marissa could not believe what her parents were telling her, and believed that have gone crazy. How could her parents who were upstanding members of the Orange County community well her father anyway. How could even dream of doing such a thing? Was the only thing that she could think of as her parents waited for her to react.

Marissa: How could you do this?

Jimmy: Marissa it is not as bad as you think.

Marissa: Getting divorced, and remarrying another couple is not crazy?

Julie: You make it sound worst then it really is.

Marissa: Ah, this has to be the most bizarre thing you guys have ever

Jimmy: Marissa were still a family?

Marissa: Yeah, a family of freaks.

Julie: Now you listen to me young lady.

Marissa: No, you listen to me I am so out of here.

Marissa ran out of the house before her parents could say a word, and a new story was

born. She ran to her best friend Seth's house, and ran into his arms hoping her could help

her. The truth was that she could tell him anything, and he could make her feel better.

They just worked to well with each other, and they had no ideas what life held for them.

Frank, and Dawn Atwood tried to explain their situation to their son, and he tried his bet

to understand. However their has got to be a limit to this stupidity that his parents seem

to excel in. Ryan turned around to see how his brother reacted, but was not surprised to

see Trey crack a smile.

Ryan: Why am I not surprised?

Trey: Well, this is to be expected when you have parents as scattered brained as ours.

Dawn: What are you saying?

Trey: That we are not surprised anymore.

Frank: Well at least your honest.

Ryan: So when are we going to meet the lucky couple?

Dawn: Tonight, of course.

Ryan: What?

Trey: You are kidding me right?

Frank: No, of course not.

Trey: This is so not good for our public image.

Ryan: What do we have to protect?

Trey: Yeah, you are right.

The Atwood's waited patiently for the appearance of The Cooper fashionably late as

usual. When they finally arrived Ryan, and Trey eyes were glued to Marissa as she

entered the room. She was trying to hide her anger, but it was very apparent by her

failed attempt to greet everyone. When her eyes met Trey's she felt a little better to have

someone like her.. When she finally met Ryan's gaze they connected, and she

felt this marriage might be so bad after all. They sat down for dinner with the whole

situation overwhelmingly hovering over them. This was going to be one interesting night

all three teens thought as it went on, and they realized how much of their lives have been

forever changed.

please review


	2. Ryan's in love, Marissa can't escape

Episode 2: Ryan's in love, Marissa cannot escape.

Marissa: I honestly hope you are not going to on with this idiotic plan of theirs.

Dawn: What is so idiotic about the plan?

Marissa: Its madness, think about your own kids.

Trey: Its ok, were used to this craziness.

Marissa: Are you serious?

Ryan: Yeah, our parents are beyond comprehension.

Michael: Are we that bad?

Dawn: Yeah, common kids.

Marissa: I am about to give up.

Trey: You might as well give in.

Marissa: Caitlyn help me.

Caitlyn: Why? It is pointless to fight.

(Marissa dropped to floor in complete defeat, and decided it was best to just give up. "Its complete madness I tell you, and I'll have to juggle to lives now". She got up with the last bit of energy she would possibly gather, but she was not going to give up easily. She told them that she will accept it, and then ran out of the door as fast as she could. Marissa tears started to flow down her face, as she embraced wall, and she screamed at her parents. Ryan watched through the door as Marissa's tears came flowing down, and knew that this was going to take a tall on anyone.)

Ryan: Hey, Marissa right?

Marissa: Oh, what do you want?

Ryan: I came out here to see how you were doing.

Marissa: As fine as can be.

Ryan: Your pretending to smile while the tears their falling down.

Marissa: Oh, Ryan I do not know anymore.

(Ryan sat down to Marissa trying to comfort her even though he really did not know her very well. The fact remains is that there is a bond their that they both feel something very strong. In an almost instant, their lips connected with each other a spark starting off a year of many things to come.)

Marissa: What was that?

Ryan: I do not know, but I liked it.

Marissa: Maybe that will get my mind off of Luke.

Ryan: Who is Luke?

Marissa: Ugh my ex, don't ask.

Ryan: Ok, well maybe we should go back inside.

Marissa: Yeah that might suspicious.

Ryan: I think that ship has sailed.

Marissa: Seriously, why did we get stuck with such unbelievably immature parents?

Ryan: That's life I guess.


	3. Two Kisses

Two kisses, and an most unwelcome guest.

(Ryan smiled as he watched Marissa talk to her friends Seth, and Anna on the ground of their school. He smiled at her, but she tried her best to ignore him knowing that if the situation got out it could be disastrous. Ryan was finding so much comfort in Marissa's company, but at times it seemed she did not feel the same. His family has moved near to the Coopers house so that they could still see each other before the wedding which was about two months away.)

Ryan: Hey, Marissa.

Seth: Who is that?

Anna: One of Marissa new friends.

Marissa: Ugh, he really did transfer to my school.

Seth: Who is he Marissa?

Marissa: He is a family friend.

Anna: A Family friend huh?

Marissa: I'll be back guys.

(Marissa angrily walked over to Ryan as she thought of the million things that she wanted to do to him. So confused about what was happening, and how much of this is really the truth. Anna looked at Seth watch Marissa walk over to Ryan with a look of complete jealousy. She had always know that Seth liked Marissa, but he denied her couple years ago. She could have never imagine that something like this would cause such an outburst of expression.)

Ryan: Hey Marissa, when are you going to show me around?

Marissa: Oh, um.. right before homeroom.

Ryan: Are you ignoring me?

Marissa: Ryan look this is so awkward.

Ryan: How so Marissa, we are not doing anything wrong.

Marissa: Our parents are going to get married Ryan.

Ryan: So, that's not our problem, besides Marissa I need you.

Luke: Hey, Marissa.

Marissa: Oh, Hey Luke.

Luke: Is this guy bothering you?

Marissa: No, he was about to leave anyway.

Ryan: I'll talk to you later Marissa.

Luke: Who is that?

Marissa some kid my parents are trying to hook me up with.

Luke: What?

Marissa: Don't ask.

Luke: Marissa, can we talk?

Marissa: Yeah, sure.

Luke: Marissa, I'm sorry .

Marissa: Luke where friends ok.

Luke: Marissa please let me finish.

Marissa: Luke, wait.

Luke: I need you Marissa.

(Marissa tried to move away, but Luke swamped him to his arms his lips touching hers. Ryan pulled Marissa to side as he punched Luke to the ground, and he guided Marissa into the school. He made sure she was ok, but before long his lips edged closer to hers finally touching. Marissa smacked him before she ran out of the building to scared, and to ashamed. This could not be happening to her, but it was and it scared her because she did not what to do.)


End file.
